Summer Nights dream
by Snowy-Taiga
Summary: LEMON. VERY DETAILED LEMON. *fangirls* Len and Kaito have an argument, but where will it lead them? Read to find out their bedroom antics...


All of this story will be in Len's POV. This is a one shot. I do not own vocaloid, If I did, everything would be yaoi yaoi and more yaoi! Enjo!~

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Class dismissed!" Miss. Megurine called out. Her shout pulled me out of my stupor and scraping chairs stung my ears. It was the last day of summer, so we were on holiday for a month! I pulled my books into my bag and walked to the gates where Miku and Rin were waiting for me.

"Len-chan hurry up~!" Rin called. Several people turned and look at us, because she basically called me a girl. Well, I did look a bit feminine- I mean manly…yeah. Ugh, I'm thinking too much.

"Rin Kagamine! - Why the hell did you say that?" I shouted causing her and Miku to jump.

"Oh, I mean…err, nothing. Get a move on!" – She and Miku lent forwards and whispered – "Kaito-kun is waiting for you! Hahahaha!" I swung my bag at her angrily.

The rest of the journey went fast we talked a bit, but the main point was Miku's new figurine. It was shiny and pose able this time.

"I want to see it now!" She begged to no one but the thin air in front of her.

"You'll see it soon, give I time" I said.

"Oh, shut-up Kagamine, I think Miku should see her new figu-" but whatever she said was cut off by a loud shout. We ran in and practically bashed the door down to see what drama had kicked of now. At our home *mansion* it was chaotic and busy but full of fun and drama.

"MEIKO DID YOU TOUCH MY ICE-CREAM?!" We could hear Kaito's shout from the hallway, but it made him sound manly.

"N-no K-kai-"

"Don't you go shouting at Meiko! You know she hates ice-cream!" Came Miku's shout from beside me.

"So did you do it?" he accused

"No, I only like leek flavoured ice-cream, and DON'T shout at Rin-chan, 'cos she only likes orange flavoured ice-cream." And with that both girls flounced off upstairs. Ice-cream related matters didn't really concern anyone but Kaito.

"What ice-cream was I Kaito-nii?" I asked tentatively.

"Banana." Meiko sneaked off out of the room, and I saw Luka return from school out of the window - yes she is one of my teachers – and go round the back, a safer route.

"Well, all we have to do is ask nicely and-"

"YOU are the only one who likes bananas Len."

"Wait – I was at school I-"

"This morning? EH? YOU DID IT!" he shouted. My eyes teared up, and I turned to storm out.

"I WOULDN'T EVER WANT TO TOUCH YOUR ICE-CREAM, SO GO ASK LUKA!" I had spotted her creeping past the door, and as I stormed out she gave me the evils. I went up to my room and watched to sun and birds for a little while, till my eyes drifted down and…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. (Len Pov)

"Len… I'm sorry"

Kaito's moan came through my door. I jumped a bit startled, my head on the windowsill and thought of why he wanted to come into my room, then immediately blushed. I liked Kaito see? But not in a brotherly way…

I looked at the setting sun through my window, then sighed as walked over and opened the door.

"Kaito-nii?" He looked up at me from the floor where he sat, then jumped up.

"Len-kun, im sorry for shouting at you, it's just my ice-cream…"

"I didn't eat it, promise" He looked at me, eyes watery, so I acted against what my head was screaming at me, and wrapped my arms around his waist. He laughed, and hugged me back, which because of my size was a little awkward.

"Shota" He whispered in my ear. He had always loved teasing me about how 'girly' I was. My face went red ad I could feel tears in my eyes, I was always like this, but I was not a shota!

"Kaito-nii!" I pushed him away angrily, only for him to hold on tighter.

"I have something to tell you as well, Len-kun…" He looked away.

"Yes, Kaito-nii?" I put on my best 'innocent face' and looked up at him with big eyes.

"I-I, erm… well you know, after Miku-chan and me broke up, yeah?" I nodded. "Well, err, we broke up because… I'm…" He sucked in a deep breath. "I'm gay and…"

"Really?" My heart leaped.

"And... Len-kun?" He looked directly at me. "I'm gay for…you." His cerulean blue eyes locked onto mine, I felt my milky-pink handy run down his cheek as tears slowly fell. I wiped them away with my thumb.

"So why are you crying Kaito-nii?" I asked he blushed and looked down.

"I'm sorry! I just didn't think you would be okay and… I" He trailed off, leaving me to fill in what he was going to say.

"Well, I thought everyone knew I was gay, see?"

"We had no idea!"

"But ever since you helped me up in the garden when I fell, 4 years ago, I loved you. And I still do, I never thought you would feel the same…" I looked away, still shocked he liked me.

'He likes me' I thought, over and over again in the awkward silence. Then another thought crossed my mind.

"Kaito-nii, how long have you liked me?" His face, still red, got even redder (if that was possible) and it made my heart flutter.

"Since you came here, when I first saw you I thought you were cute, and ignored the feeling in my stomach. I only though about …you know…when you fell from the counter trying to get a banana. You sat on the floor, face pink, with tears in your eyes and a nasty bruise on your knee, and a bump on your head" He smiled at the thought, and I felt my heart beat faster still.

"Kaito-nii, can I ask you something else too?" I asked. I had thought about it and it wasn't something I should be thinking about, let alone any sane person. It was far too bold for what I was usually like. And it was about to shock the hell out of him.

I lent forwards, so my face was right in front of his.

"Kiss me" It wasn't a question.

He brushed his lips against mine, licking them slightly.

"Kaito, take me" I whispered in his ear.

"L-Len! I can't possibly do th-!" His protests were cut off by me kissing him. I was so scared he would push me away, but I was drawn to him, I never wanted to be away from him.

He kissed me back, immediately pushing me down on the bed, his lips searing mine with a new passion. I felt his tongue tenderly like my bottom lip, asking for what I knew was coming. I opened my mouth, searching for him, and letting out a gasp as our tongues collided, dancing, speaking what we couldn't say. His hands roamed my hair, my small body, mine fisted his hair, and held on to his neck. He moved his face right next to my ear and whispered 'you're mine' and he sucked at the tender skin on my neck. I let out a small moan, wanting his lips back on mine but instead, he trailed kisses down my neck, occasionally nipping at my skin until he reached my shirt. In one swift movement, he whipped it off, as he did his own, and continued kissing down my chest and stomach. He playfully used his teeth to pull at my pants, licking just below the waist line as I gasped and squirmed itching to pull them off. I grabbed onto his scarf that was hanging down my stomach, and pulled it off dumping it on the floor. He brushed the growing bulge in my pants with his teeth, then pulled of my pants and his own, dumping them on the floor with the socks, shirts and scarf. His eyes found mine, and stayed with them as he licked the bulge through my boxers getting a louder moan from my throat. It was at this point I realized he hadn't even made a sound, and I decided to change that. I rolled him over, and tickled the tent in his boxers with my fingers, then pulled on the edges of his boxers, but I was instantly rolled over again, so Kaito was on top.

"Ahh, Len, we can't have you doing that"

"Why I-Ughh!"

He silenced me by pulled down my boxers and licking my member. I wriggled out of my boxers, watching as his fingers played close to me, then brushed down my length leaving a tingle of warmth. I pulled at his boxers, and he complied pulling them of too. He brushed himself against me, then took my throbbing member in his hands and liked the tip, causing me to moan even louder. His tongue licked down and up my length, getting even louder moans and gasping from me. He too all of me in his mouth and bobbed up and down so slowly…

"Kaito-please, faster! Plea-!" I gasped as he nipped my tip quite hard with his teeth, then he continued bobbing up and down, slowly getting faster, and faster. My gasps became cries, and my insides melted, I felt something in me, I didn't know what it was, but it made me feel ecstatic. I could feel myself grow hot, and sweaty, each suck pushed me further, until-

"K-Kaito, something- I, I-!" I tensed as pleasure swept over me and I released into Kaito's mouth, gasping as he licked up my juices.

He then flipped me over. I could feel his head between my thighs, so I knelt on my knees. He spread my legs apart, then hesitantly lapped at my entrance. His saliva ran down my thighs, and I moaned again as he pushed his tongue inside me. I heard him spit onto something, the realized it was his hand, as he lubricated himself.

"Len, do you really want this?"

"Y-yes, please, Kaito, now, please!" I begged, I wanted him, I wanted to feel him inside me, I needed him so much more than before. He poked his head just inside of me.

"It will hurt"

"Do it!" I cried, I just wanted him, all of him.

He thrust himself inside me. I screamed, I had never felt pain like this, and tears ran down my eyes as I panted and gasped clenching my wall to him. We didn't move for a while, and as my gasps of pain subsided, he began slowly moving, in and out. But before he got any faster, he pulled out, then rolled me over to face him. He smiled, and thrust in again with no warning, making me scream again at the sudden pain, but he began moving instantly, my gasps and pants became moans, getting louder and louder. He grabbed my length, and began pumping with his hand, as I moved my hips against his, wanting all of him. He then hit a particular place, which made me whimper and want him to do it again. I trembled with anticipation as he smiled, almost evilly, and hit the spot again, causing me to whimper but louder. He thrust there again, attacking that spot, making me cry out with pleasure and longing, my voice subconsciously pleading him to go faster. His grunts got louder as he slammed himself inside me, I pushed my hips up pushing more of him inside me, my cries melted into his gasps and moans, my hands scratched marks into his back,

"L-Len, I, need, I want-!"

"Kaito! Kaito, I think-!" we both came at the same time, I screamed again, but this time with pleasure, and he cried out my name, releasing his seed inside me, and I came messily onto both our stomachs. We collapsed onto each other, hot and sweaty, gasping for air, trembling from the intense feelings inside.

"Len…"

"K-Kaito.." My lower waist was now beginning to throb a little, but my thoughts concentrated on him nibbling my ear.

"You're mine…" He whispered. My eyelids felt heavy, and I realised how tired I was.

"Love…you…" My eyes closed and I heard him mutter love you…too"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Nice? /shot

You liked that and you know it XD Sorry it was a bit anti-climax at the end, first yaoi lemon, I hope to get better!

Visit my page for more lemony fun and REVIEW it took me awhile to write, so please take a second to review - what you liked / disliked and how I could make it better.

Thank you for reading,

Snowy_xxx


End file.
